halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
John-117
Master Chief Pretty Officer of the Navy John-117, conosciuto anche come Master Chief, è un soldato del Progetto SPARTAN-II, facente parte dell'UNSC; veterano di guerra con ventisette anni di combattimenti contro ribelli e Covenant, dotato di un addestramento fisico superiore. È uno dei personaggi più importanti di tutta la saga di Halo, nonché il protagonista di tutta la prima Trilogia. Master Chief appare in diversi libri: Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike, Halo: I fantasmi di Onyx, Halo: Graphic Novel, Halo: Legends e Halo: Uprising. È perciò da considerarsi il Protagonista assoluto della serie. Il Capo (traduzione italiana di Master Chief) è un personaggio molto carismatico, taciturno, dall'identità misteriosa, nascosta dall'elmetto. I Precursori lo identificano come "Attivatore". Infanzia, addestramento e Carriera militare John nacque tra il 2510 e il 2511 su Eridanus II, viveva ad Elysium City con la famiglia. All'età di 6 anni venne scelto per fare parte del progetto SPARTAN-II, per questo fu dapprima esaminato dalla Dottoressa Halsey e dall'allora giovane tenente Jacob Keyes, "prelevato" e sostituito da un clone a crescita rapida, il quale morì a causa di complicazioni di salute, come previsto dal Progetto Spartan-II. Presto divenne il preferito della dottoressa, a causa della sua fortuna dimostrata anche nel semplice gioco del lancio della moneta, grazie al quale venne scelto come possibile candidato, e delle sue abilità. Del suo aspetto fisico si sa soltanto che ha i capelli castani, lo sguardo serio, le lentiggini, la mascella pronunciata, un piccolo spazio tra gli incisivi superiori; aveva inoltre la carnagione quasi totalmente bianca a causa del tempo passato nella MJOLNIR e che, fin da bambino, era straordinariamente alto e forte, tanto da tener testa a diversi altri bambini che cercavano di conquistare la collinetta su cui John poggiava i piedi. Secondo ciò che disse durante il colloquio con la Halsey, spiegò che secondo lui era troppo semplice vincere a scacchi, facendo capire alla dottoressa che non era solo forte ma anche intelligente. Arrivato su Reach insieme agli altri 74 candidati del programma, John cominciò il suo addestramento supervisionato dal Capo Franklin Mendez e dall'IA Déjà il 24 settembre 2517. Fin dai primi giorni egli strinse una profonda amicizia con Kelly e Sam, suoi compagni di squadra. Durante il primo periodo dell'addestramento, John svolse soprattutto esercizi a corpo libero e esercitazioni al "Parco Giochi". Due anni dopo le prime lezioni, in seguito ad una missione in una foresta sulle catene montuose di Reach (nella quale John dimostrò la sua attitudine al comando portando a casa tutti gli altri bambini) egli venne nominato caposquadra. A 14 anni John fu sottoposto al processo di accrescimento che alterava e di aumentava le capacità, sopravvivendo assieme ad altri 32 candidati, senza subire danni permanenti ed ottenendo forza, riflessi, resistenza, velocità e vista sovrumani. Questo era senza dubbio il più ambizioso passaggio del Progetto Spartan-II, che tuttavia ebbe un successo complessivo solo del 50% circa. Tale accrescimento, tuttavia, avrebbe contraddistinto gli spartan per sempre, oltre a garantire loro l'ultizzo delle armature Mjolnir di nuova generazione. Per riprendersi dagli effetti dei potenziamenti, gli SPARTAN vennero trasferiti sulla UNSC Atlas. Mentre si allenava in palestra, John venne sfidato da 4 ODST in combattimento corpo a corpo, nel quale 2 Helljumpers, i Saltatori Infernali, rimasero uccisi e gli altri 2 gravemente feriti. Questo è il principale motivo del rancore verso gli Spartan II, e nella fattispecie John, del Maggiore Antonio Silva, perché gli ODST coinvolti nell'incidente erano sotto al suo comando. Dopo aver recuperato il pieno controllo delle sue capacità, John-117 e la Squadra Blu vennero inviati a svolgere la loro prima missione: catturare il Colonnello Robert Watts, un leader dei ribelli, nella cintura di asteroidi del sistema Eridanus. Compiuta l'operazione, lo Spartan ricevette una medaglia Purple Heart, a causa di una ferita riportata durante uno scontro a fuoco. Non molto tempo più tardi, John, assieme a tutti i membri del progetto spartan, venne informato dell'incontro tra umanità e Covenant, conclusosi con perdite da parte dell'UNSC. Questo segnò l'inizio di una nuova era per l'UNSC e fu l'ultima occasione in cui lo spartan-117 parlò con Franklin Mendez Dopo 3 mesi la Squadra Blu ricevette il compito di portare in salvo i civili sopravvissuti al massacro di Harvest dopo l'attacco dei Covenant, così gli Spartan entrarono in possesso di alcuni campioni di tecnologia aliena, come gli scudi energetici dei Jackal, dei quali si servì successivamente la dottoressa Catherine Halsey per creare l'armatura potenziata d'assalto MJOLNIR Mark V e il successivo modello Mark VI. Raid sulla Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza Per il salvataggio della Dottoressa Halsey andò con il resto della Squadra Blu ad assaltare la Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza di Luro 'Taralumee. John-117 attraversò lo spazio siderale tramite un Booster Frame. Durante la battaglia aerea persero la vita Solomon-069 e Arthur-079 e rimasero solo John-117, Fred-104 e Kelly-087 che salirono a bordo della Resplendent Fervor, la nave ammiraglia della flotta. Dopo combattimenti estenuanti, che una squadra di tre persone normali non sarebbe mai riuscita a sostenere, Master Chier (rimasto solo) liberò la Halsey e combatté con Thel 'Lodamee, un potente Elite Maggiore, ma il combattimento fu interrotto dal Comandante della Flotta che sganciò la sezione di astronave in cui i due stavano combattendo (Il duello si protrae per 7 secondi). Fred e Kelly vennero a prendere Master Chief e la Dottoressa e vennero portati a bordo di una nave Stealth dell'ONI. Veterano di guerra coi Covenant, Mjolnir Mark V, Cortana Un'operazione che costò a John un processo sotto la Corte Marziale, fu quello presso il pianeta di Sigma Octanus IV, in cui lo spartan ordinò alla sua squadra di far esplodere una bomba nucleare presso la città di Cote d'Azur, portando in salvo solo alcuni dei superstiti. Presso la città, tuttavia, lo spartan ottenne un artefatto che i Covenant erano alla ricerca. In seguito, dopo molteplici missioni svolte con successo, a cui tuttavia seguivano sconfitte generiche dell'UNSC, gli SPARTAN vennero ingaggiati per una missione che prevedeva la conquista di una nave aliena, la cattura di un Profeta e il negoziato per una proposta di pace. Prima di ciò, Master Chief venne sottoposto ad un "test di idoneità" da parte dell'ONI, una volta consegnatagli l'armatura Mjolnir Mark V; tale test venne effettuato a causa di voci diffamatorie diffuse da James Ackerson, che infangò la dottoressa Halsey, sostenendo che il Progetto Spartan-II fosse un mero sperpero di fondi. Il colonnello Ackerson fece anche in modo da rendere impossibile la prova, mettendo contro lo spartan forze militari esagerate; lo spartan, anche grazie all'assistenza della sua "ancella" Cortana, la quale aveva scelto personalmente John-117 per via delle sue qualità e della sua fortuna, riuscì a superare la prova, sopravvivendo anche all'assalto di un velivolo pesante. La Caduta di Reach Preparato l'equipaggio per la missione che ambiva a risollevare le sorti dello scontro, mentre la Pillar of Autumn, designata per il trasporto degli Spartan, si trovava presso il pianeta Reach, i Covenant sferrarono un attacco a sorpresa. Mentre una grossa porzione degli spartan veniva dispiegata sul pianeta, nel disperato tentativo di difendere i generatori per le batterie di CAM orbitali, Master Chief venne inviato presso una stazione orbitale, in cui si trovava un chip dati che non era stato distrutto, infrangendo il Protocollo Cole. Lo Spartan James venne colpito da un proiettile di Pistola ad Aghi, che destabilizzò il suo Thruster Pack, portandolo alla deriva nello spazio aperto. Rimasto solo con Linda, procedette al recupero del chip dati, entrando in conflitto diretto con un Elite Ranger; Master Chief riuscì a completare la missione, ma durante il rientro Linda venne colpita alle spalle da un Elite mimetizzato; lo spartan portò in salvo la compagna, inserendola in una cella criogenica a bordo della Pillar of Autumn. In seguito, Cortana indirizzò l'astronave, comandata dal Capitano Jacob Keyes, verso delle coordinate che erano state ottenute da un artefatto presente nel sottosuolo di Reach, scoperto grazie alle azioni della Squadra Noble, e decifrato dall'IA stessa. Il viaggio portò presso l'Installazione "Halo" 04, già presidiata dai Covenant. Installazione 04 Nei pressi del gigantesco anello, il cruiser UNSC classe halcyon e il suo equipaggio si prepararono a ricevere l'offensiva dei Covenant; gli alieni sembrarono fortemente motivati a impossessarsi della misteriosa installazione e a distruggere la Pillar of Autumn prima che potesse raggiungerla. Il capitano Keyes diede ordine di svegliare Master Chief dal suo stato di ibernazione criogenica. Lo Spartan si risvegliò mentre a bordo dell'astronave era già cominciata l'invasione; raggiunto il ponte di comando, il Capitano Keyes affidò Cortana a Master Chief, in conformità al Protocollo Cole. Master Chief caricò Cortana nella sua armatura MJOLNIR Mark V e attraversò la nave in cui gruppi di Marines combattevano gli invasori Elite e Grunt. John riuscì raggiungere una capsula di salvataggio e a fuggire, proprio mentre la nave, pesantemente danneggiata, effettuava una manovra di fuga verso l'anello. La scialuppa di salvataggio atterrò in una zona montuosa di Halo, ma l'impatto si rivelò letale per tutti i Marines presenti al suo interno, a causa dell'eccessiva velocità che distrusse i freni; lo Spartan sopravvisse, ma svenne all'impatto. Con l'aiuto di Cortana, Master Chief raggiunse altri superstiti, e si impegnò per salvarli e instaurare una resistenza; fra i superstiti vi era il sergente Johnson. Una volta radunati i Marines, Cortana annunciò di aver localizzato il capitano Keyes, prigioniero a bordo di un incrociatore Covenant; Master Chief e i superstiti vennero estratti da un Pelican UNSC, per raggiungere la Base Alpha eretta dagli ODST e dalla resistenza in cima ad un altura. Presso la base lo Spartan ebbe una discussione con Antonio Silva, comandante degli ODST a bordo della Pillar of Autumn; Silva infatti conservava molto rancore per il soldato, in quanto responsabile della morte di alcuni suoi subordinati diversi anni prima. Al termine della discussione, dopo un breve periodo di riposo, Master Chief salì a bordo del Pelican diretto verso il Truth and Reconciliation. Giunti presso l'altopiano roccioso, Master Chief e i Marines riuscirono a salire a bordo dell'astronave, per mezzo dell'ascensore gravitazionale dell'incrociatore, dopo aver sconfitto le ingenti forze Covenant messe a sua difesa. Oltre a Grunt, Jackal ed Elite, lo scontro vide coinvolti anche i possenti Cacciatori. Facendosi strada nella nave con Cortana, Master Chief e i marines riuscirono a trovare il capitano Keyes, e a fuggire a bordo di una navicella Covenant rubata. I Covenant cominciarono ad accorgersi delle qualità mostrate dallo Spartan: le registrazioni effettuate dai sistemi di sicurezza della nave, mostravano un soldato con un'armatura e fisionomia eccezionali, che era in grado di sbaragliare qualunque cosa si trovasse di fronte a esso. Interi plotoni covenant venivano sopraffatti dal misterioso "demone". Fu allora che il Profeta del Truth and Reconciliation pose una taglia sulla sua testa, assoldando una task force al solo scopo di assassinarlo; a comando di questa task force vi era Zuka 'Zamamee, elite di alto rango, ferito sulla Pillar of Autumn dallo stesso Master Chief. Il Capitano Keyes rivelò di aver appreso dalle guardie Covenant che l'installazione misteriosa era nominata "Halo"; ritenuto oggetto sacro nel culto dei Covenant, si trattava anche di un'arma di inestimabile potenza, che avrebbe potuto rendere dominatore della galassia chi ne entrava in comando. Master Chief ottenne così l'ordine di trovare la Sala di Controllo, mentre Keyes e alcuni Marines si diressero alle coordinate dove era collocato un presunto deposito di armi Covenant. Cortana intercettò le comunicazioni dei Covenant e scoprì l'esistenza di una sala mappe, detta Silent Cartographer, attraverso cui apprendere la posizione della Sala Controllo. Il Cartographer era situato su una piccola isola ben difesa dai Covenant; Master Chief riuscì comunque a trovarlo, scoprendo la posizione della Sala Controllo, per poi farsi poi trasportare da un Pelican verso l'obiettivo. La Sala di Controllo era nascosta in un gigantesco canyon innevato; Master Chief, con l'aiuto dei Marines superstiti appartenenti alla Squadra Zulu, si fece strada attraverso le gole ghiacciate ed antiche strutture abbandonate e misteriose, respingendo i Covenant, che avevano dispiegato ogni mezzo possibile a rallentare o impedire l'avanzata: veicoli da ricognizione, mortai pesanti e gruppi di Cacciatori, oltre a tendere imboscate. Dopo un viaggio attraverso corridoi apparentemente interminabili, Master Chief raggiunse un ultima gola, nella quale è eretta una struttura piramidale; Cortana era certa che si trattasse della Sala di Controllo. Respinta l'ultima grande forza Covenant disposta a presidio della sala, Master Chief giunse al centro della struttura, ed inserì Cortana nel terminale. L'IA mostra sin da subito una grande eccitazione per la scoperta, sbalordita soprattutto dalla mole di sapere degli autori dell'installazione. Alla gioia iniziale si sostituì quasi immediatamente l'orrore, dovuto alla scoperta del vero scopo di Halo, che Cortana non rivela subito: l'IA ordina a Master Chief di andare immediatamente in soccorso del Capitano Keyes. Il Capitano della Pillar of Autumn si era diretto in una zona paludosa; quando Master Chief vi giunge, la trovò piena di cadaveri e relitti di velivoli, e intercettò un messaggio di allarme impostato a ripetizione da uno dei Marines. Avanzando nella zona, scovò una immensa struttura, ovvero quella che Keyes credeva essere una sala armi, e vi entrò. All'interno vi erano solo alcuni Grunt e Jackal nel panico più totale, oltre ad evidenti segni di conflitto a fuoco, oltre a macabre e inspiegabili pile di carcasse umane e Covenant, per non menzionare i muri letteralmente verniciati di sangue d'ogni specie. Avanzando, Master Chief incontrò un marine in evidente stato di shock, che sparava colpi dalla sua pistola a qualunque cosa si muovesse, compreso lo spartan, mentre urlando, raccontava di come si era salvato. Arrivato ad una porta sigillata, Master Chief trovò una registrazione video in un elmetto abbandonato dal Marine Wallace A. Jenkins; essa mostrò immagini confuse delle squadre di Keyes e Johnson attaccate da misteriose creature, non appartenenti ai Covenant. Improvvisamente, Master Chief venne assalito da gruppi numerosi di tali creature, che mostrarono un comportamento aggressivo ed una mentalità da braco; riuscì quindi a fuggire dalla porta di ingresso, trovando tuttavia l'intera zona infestata da orrendi mostri: le creature, di evidente natura parassitica, avevano preso il controllo dei corpi di Covenant e umani morti, mutandoli geneticamente in creature disgustose e intente a procurarsi altro "cibo", in grado di utilizzare gli armamenti di entrambe le fazioni e di interagire coi sistemi dell'installazione. Master Chief cercò una via di fuga dalla struttura, riuscendo ad emergere di nuovo nella zona paludosa, questa volta appoggiato da un gruppo di superstiti dell'UNSC. Cercando di raggiungere uno spiazzo designato come zona di atterraggio, lo Spartan ebbe contatto con dei robot, che avevano già intrapreso uno scontro coi parassiti, sovrastandoli facilmente; all'improvviso il soldato venne teletrasportato al sicuro da un automa identificatosi come "343 Guilty Spark, guardiano dell'installazione 04", che senza scendere nei particolari, identificò lo Spartan come "attivatore", incaricandolo di assisterlo al recupero dell'Indice, necessario a respingere i "Flood". Master Chief si ritrova in un immenso edificio, e il guardiano gli spiega che l'installazione 04 (Halo) era stata costruita millenni prima dai Precursori per contenere e studiare i Flood, la temibile razza parassita il cui unico scopo è infettare tutti gli organismi con cui viene a contatto. I Covenant avevano per sbaglio liberato i Flood, e Spark spiega che l'unico modo per annientare la minaccia è di attivare l'arma primaria di Halo congiungendo una chiave detta Indice col computer della Sala Controllo. Master Chief viene così scortato dal guardiano (che non è programmato per eseguire da solo un'operazione così importante) e dalle sue Sentinelle (robot volanti che combattono i Flood) attraverso l'edificio detto Biblioteca, completamente infestato da parassiti armati fino ai denti, fino a raggiungere l'Indice. Recuperata la chiave, Guilty Spark se ne impossessa e teletrasporta Master Chief alla Sala Controllo. Master Chief immette l'indice nel nucleo, ma improvvisamente Cortana, che era rimasta lì tutto il tempo, interrompe il processo, si impossessa dell'Indice e spiega a Master Chief che Halo non era programmato per uccidere i Flood, ma tutti gli esseri viventi della galassia abbastanza grandi da poter essere parassitati dai Flood, in modo che il parassita, senza più nulla da infettare, morisse di fame. Master Chief e Cortana, di nuovo insieme, fuggono con l'Indice, inseguiti dalle Sentinelle. All'esterno della sala, le rimanenti forze Covenant stanno ingaggiando una battaglia titanica contro la crescente offensiva Flood, mentre le Sentinelle tentano di proteggere la zona da entrambe le fazioni. Master Chief si fa strada nella zona di guerra e, sotto consiglio di Cortana, danneggia i tre generatori di fusione che attiverebbero l'arma primaria di Halo, in modo da rallentare il guardiano nello svolgere il suo compito. Cortana localizza il capitano Keyes nella Truth and Reconciliation danneggiata dai Flood, e ha un'idea: recuperando il capitano, o almeno i suoi impianti neurali, avrebbe la possibilità di accedere al computer del relitto della Pillar of Autumn e attivarne l'autodistruzione, generando una reazione così potente da destabilizzare e distruggere Halo. L'IA si infiltra nel sistema di teletrasporto dell'anello e lo usa per inviare se stessa e Master Chief all'incrociatore covenant. Master Chief viene teletrasportato a rovescio per errore in un corridoio della nave.L'incrociatore è stato pesantemente danneggiato da un attacco dei Flood; mentre i parassiti sciamano all'interno della nave per ripararla e usarla per scappare, i Covenant lottano con tutte le loro forze per impedirlo. Approfittando del caos, Master Chief si infiltra a bordo dell'incrociatore e raggiunge Keyes, solo per scoprire che è stato assimilato dai Flood e che ormai non è più umano. Master Chief mette fine alla sofferenza del capitano e recupera i suoi impianti neurali, ma la fuga dalla nave viene complicata dalla presenza di numerose truppe Covenant Spec Ops (Operazioni Speciali), inviate a recuperare la nave dalle grinfie dei Flood. Master Chief riesce a fuggire rubando una navetta Banshee. Master Chief e Cortana giungono così al relitto della Pillar of Autumn: anche qui, i Flood tentano di riparare la nave per scappare mentre i Covenant Spec Ops vogliono impedirglielo. Quando Cortana tenta di avviare l'autodistruzione della nave, 343 Guilty Spark le blocca l'accesso e invia decine e decine di Sentinelle nella Pillar; il suo intento è di proteggere Halo e la nave stessa, per analizzarla. Master Chief è costretto a danneggiare con granate e razzi i reattori della nave per poi fuggire con Cortana a bordo di un caccia Longsword, dopo una rocambolesca corsa a tempo di 6.00 minuti (5.00 in Leggendario) su una jeep Warthog; l'esplosione della Pillar of Autumn di 100.000.000 di gradi distrugge Halo, i Flood e l'armata Covenant, ma all'insaputa di Master Chief 343 Guilty Spark riesce a fuggire. Se quest'ultimo livello viene completato in modalità leggendario, quando sta per esplodere la Pillar of Autumn, anziché esserci i normali Flood che camminano sulla destra verso la nave, il gioco riprenderà l'altra parte della nave dove ci sono ancora in vita un umano e un Elite che si stanno contendendo un fucile d'assalto, ma quando vedono che tutto sta per saltare in aria, si abbracciano in segno di fratellanza. L'umano è il sergente Johnson, ma Bungie afferma che questo è un finale alternativo, in quanto Johnson in effetti sopravvive all'esplosione e torna sulla Terra con il Chief. Halo: Combat Evolved - Operazione: First Strike Nello spazio aperto Master Chief trova alcuni sopravvissuti, umani ma anche covenant. Con il Longsword riescono ad atterrare nell'hangar di una nave covenant e a catturarla grazie alla scarsa resistenza nemica: così possono sfruttare la velocità e l'abilità di saltare velocemente nello spazio e riescono a tornare. Il resto dell'equipaggio vuole tornare sulla Terra e raccontare l'accaduto, ma Master Chief decide di tornare su Reach e salvare il salvabile: in cuor suo spera di trovare qualche compagno ancora vivo. Come la nave covenant rubata esce dallo spazio profondo e approda su Reach, l'equipaggio nota subito che una piccola area è stata risparmiata dai bombardamenti. Udendo un segnale conosciuto solo agli SPARTAN, ripetuto ad intervalli regolari, Master Chief si convince che ci sono superstiti ed è ancora più determinato ad atterrare sulla supercificie. Lui e un manipolo di soldati abbattono una nave di trasporto e si riuniscono con un paio di spartan nascosti dai covenant. Si dirigono verso la base e ritrovano gli altri sopravvissuti. Quello che MC vede lo fa rimanere a bocca aperta: l'immensa caverna è infatti piena di covenant che trattengono il fuoco davanti alla dottoressa Halsey, poiché sta tenendo tra le sue mani un misterioso cristallo. Il gruppo dei sopravvissuti riesce ad allontanarsi da Reach, ma si trova ben presto circondato da decine di navi nemiche. Non appena provano a saltare nello spazio profondo, il misterioso cristallo comincia a girare su se stesso e lo spazio appare contorto. Approfittando di questa situazione riescono a fuggire e Halsey conclude che il cristallo può non soltanto piegare lo spazio ma modificare anche il tempo. Cortana scopre che il grosso dei Covenant si riunirà in una base, chiamata Unyielding Hierophant, prima di attaccare la Terra. Gli spartan decidono di attaccarli e ritardare la loro invasione. Prima che la Squadra Blu parta per la missione, Cortana ricarica un copia di se stessa su Master Chief. Quando il gruppo atterra sulla stazione covenant, trova centinaia di astronavi parcheggiate nell'hangar. Master Chief collega Cortana alla loro rete in modo che possa disattivare i sistemi di sicurezza e guidare la squadra nella base, ma quando la missione ha inizio, viene attaccata dalle intelligenze artificiali dei covenant ed è costretta e duplicarsi centinaia di volte per continuare le comunicazioni con Chief. Tutte le copie di Cortana sono frammentate e deboli. Fortunatamente Master Chief e i suoi compagni riescono a collegare la copia di Cortana al terminale nei pressi del reattore, permettendo in tal modo il sovraccarico del sistema di reattori dell'immensa nave. Gli Spartan riescono a fuggire prima dell'esplosione, distruggendo anche le navi in orbita stazionaria intorno alla nave madre. Halo 2 Master Chief, tornato sulla Terra assieme ai suoi compagni, collauda la nuova armatura insieme a un tecnico in un'armeria della grande stazione orbitale. A test ultimati, viene prelevato dal Sergente Avery Johnson per andare alla cerimonia di premiazione che si sta per tenere nella sala di comando della stazione "Il Cairo", in presenza dell'ammiraglio Lord Terrence Hood. Qui il sergente Johnson viene incalzato da una domanda del tecnico riguardo a come abbia fatto a sopravvivere alle vicende dell'anello Halo. Johnson si limita a rispondere dicendo che si tratta di un "segreto militare". Mentre Master Chief e Johnson raggiungono la sede delle celebrazioni, il sergente mostra al suo amico SPARTAN come recentemente la Terra sia stata dotata di notevoli sistemi difensivi quali numerose altre stazioni orbitali come la "Il Cairo" e da numerose astronavi da guerra. Sulla stazione Il Cairo, la cerimonia in cui sia Master Chief che Johnson vengono premiati per le loro gesta eroiche su Halo e in cui era partecipe anche Miranda Keyes, la figlia del capitano Jacob Keyes della Pillar Of Autumn, viene bruscamente interrotta: Alcune sonde inviate da Cortana verso il satellite di Giove, Io, mostrano che una flotta di quindici astronavi Covenant è in avvicinamento alla Terra. Questo allarma tutti i presenti che allo stesso tempo rimangono scettici per il fatto che la flotta Covenant che distrusse il Pianeta Reach poche settimane prima era molto più grande. Tuttavia dopo pochi minuti comincia una concitata battaglia spaziale che vede le quindici navi aliene combattere le stazioni orbitali umane e il resto della flotta UNSC presente a difesa della Terra. Rispetto ad altri scenari, l'UNSC riesce ad avere la meglio e a respingere gli invasori perdendo solo due stazioni orbitali, la "Atene" e la "'''Malta" che vengono distrutte da truppe Covenant che si sono infiltrate a bordo per mezzo di scialuppe d'abbordaggio e che hanno portato con sé delle potentissime bombe da far detonare. La stessa cosa succede anche con la Stazione "Il Cairo", tuttavia la presenza al suo interno di Master Chief evita che la stazione faccia la stessa fine delle altre due. Infatti lo Spartan-117 respingendo gli assalitori si apre strada fino alla ubicazione della bomba Covenant, nascosta all'interno del sistema d'armamento del grande cannone MAC della stazione, dove disarma appena in tempo il timer della bomba. Attraverso i detriti delle stazioni distrutte, due astronavi Covenant riescono a superare la rete da battaglia UNSC, dirigendosi verso la superficie terrestre. A questo punto John-117 si propone per "rispedire ai Covenant la loro bomba". Il temerario Spartan, ricevuta l'autorizzazione dall'ammiraglio Hood, da un hangar si lancia nel vuoto spaziale portandosi dietro la bomba e raggiungendo con un volo fortuito una delle due astronavi aliene sfuggite all'UNSC. Qui Master Chief riattiva il timer della bomba nel nucleo energetico della nave e si rilancia velocemente nel vuoto. L'astronave Covenant viene distrutta dalla esplosione e Master Chief viene recuperato a bordo della ''"In Amber Clad" una fregata UNSC assegnata a Miranda Keyes. L'unica astronave Covenant superstite della battaglia spaziale, un grande Assault Carrier, raggiunge la città africana di''' New Mombasa e vi staziona minacciosamente sopra con la sua gigantesca mole. Questa grande metropoli è l'unico punto della Terra che viene attaccato dagli alieni. Qui i Covenant dispiegano velocemente una forza d'occupazione, seminando morte e distruzione nella metropoli africana. Master Chief con Cortana, il Sergente Johnson e i Marines vengono dispiegati dalla "In Amber Clad" con delle navette Pelican con il preciso obbiettivo di abbordare la nave Covenant e catturare l'Alto Profeta del Rimorso che si è scoperto essere presente all'interno della nave. Tuttavia un imprevisto costringe tutti a un cambio di piani, infatti durante il loro tragitto, i Pelican vengono abbattuti da uno Scarab, ovvero un gigantesco veicolo corazzato Covenant dall'aspetto simile a un ragno che dispone di numerose torrette al plasma e di un possente cannone frontale a energia. Master Chief, Johnson e alcuni Marine sopravvivono allo schianto. A quel punto il gruppo è costretto ad aprirsi la strada tra le vie della parte vecchia della città, "Old Mombasa", occupata da numerosi Covenant. A un certo punto della missione Master Chief e Cortana raggiungeranno la stessa destinazioni in modo autonomo, aprendosi la strada fino alla spiagga per poi proseguire per l'autostrada sotterranea, per mezzo di un Warthog, fino a raggiungere il grande ponte che collega la parte vecchia e nuova della metropoli. Lungo il loro tragitto, Master Chief e Cortana troveranno numerosi Marine ad aiutarli a combattere altrettanti numerosi Covenant. Durante le schermaglie con i nemici, Cortana intercetta una trasmissione di Rimorso da cui apprende che i Covenant non si aspettavano di trovare una così massiccia e organizzata presenza e resistenza umana, in poche parole i Covenant non sapevano che la Terra fosse il pianeta natale dell'umanità. Il gigantesco Scarab attraversa anche lui il ponte passando dalla parte vecchia a quella nuova di New Mombasa, non trovando nessuna adeguata resistenza da parte delle truppe UNSC, raggiunge il centro cittadino dove mette tutto a ferro e fuoco. Master Chief appena riemerso dalla autostrada sotterranea, riceve da parte di Johnson un prezioso carro armato Scorpion e insieme a una manciata di Marine insegue il gigantesco mezzo Covenant per distruggerlo. Così attraversa il ponte pieno di Ghost e Wraith nemici, poi prosegue nuovamente in un tratto autostradale sotterraneo per riemergere a piedi in un anfiteatro adibito a giardino cittadino, da qui infine raggiungere il centro, dove si trova una base provvisoria di Marine che si trova sotto pesante attacco. Qui lo Scarab mostra tutta la sua potenza distruttiva distruggendo un carro Scorpion e passando letteralmente sopra all'edificio usato come base d'appoggio dai Marine. Tuttavia qui il grande mezzo Covenant si ritrova in un vicolo cieco da cui non riesce più a muoversi, è l'occasione per Master Chief di abbordare il mezzo e uccidere i suoi guidatori. Lo Spartan riesce nel suo intento e distrugge il possente Scarab. A questo punto però i Covenant consapevoli dell'impossibilità di mantenere il terreno conquistato e dell'inesorabile avanzata UNSC alla riconquista della metropoli, decidono di ritirarsi con la loro unica nave superstite in cui vi si trova il Profeta del Rimorso. Nel fare ciò attivano una faglia iperspaziale appena sopra la città, in atmosfera, e questa faglia, appena la nave Covenant vi passa attraverso, si richiude generando una possente onda di energia che rade al suolo praticamente gran parte di New Mombasa, devastandola. Master Chief e Johnson allora tornano sull'In Amber Clad. Appena usciti dalla faglia iperspaziale, con grande stupore di tutti quelli a bordo della fregata''"In Amber Clad"'', si scopre che la grande astronave Covenant che stavano inseguendo li ha condotti a una nuova installazione Halo, l'Installazione 05, conosciuta come '''Delta Halo. I Covenant atterrano sull'anello, e la "In Amber Clad" per non perdere tempo rilascia sulla superficie di questo una serie di capsule contenenti ODST, gli Orbital Drop Shock Trooper insieme a Master Chief con Cortana. Questi atterrano sull'anello e cominciano a battersi coi Covenant che hanno cominciato a occupare la zona. La zona di Delta Halo in cui sono atterrati è caratterizzata da immensi e antichissimi templi costruiti dai Precursori e da suggestivi e lussureggianti paesaggi naturali rigogliosi di vegetazione e di corsi d'acqua che portano a un grande lago. E ben presto si scopre che questo Delta Halo è molto più antico di Alpha Halo quello distrutto da Spartan 117. Alla fine Master Chief aiutato dagli ODST e dai rinforzi di Marine tra cui anche un carro Scorpion riescono a raggiungere una struttura antica sospesa che emerge insieme ad altre nel vasto lago. Qui vi trovano delle temibili Elite Guardie d'onore. Cortana intercetta un messaggio del Profeta del Rimorso, che a quanto pare vuole attivare Halo, scoprendo anche che si trova in un tempio al centro del lago. Per impedire che l'attivazione avvenga, Miranda decide di andare con Johnson a cercare la Biblioteca e a trovare l'Indice prima dei Covenant, confidenti nel fatto che Delta Halo funzioni esattamente nello stesso modo in cui funzionava Alpha Halo. Invece Master Chief insieme a Cortana e pochissimi rinforzi decidono di raggiungere il tempio in cui si rifugia il Profeta per ucciderlo. Lo Spartan e la IA per raggiungere il loro bersaglio sfruttano gli antichi passaggi dei Precursori alcuni costituiti da capsule subacquee che portano da un struttura all'altra del lago e altre gondole dei Precursori che portano direttamente all'ingresso del tempio. Appena raggiungono il tempio, Master Chief e Cortana, assitono a una scena drammaticamente sbalorditiva. Nei pressi di Delta Halo improvvisamente compare la grandissima città-astronave Alta Opera seguita da una flotta di centinaia di vascelli Covenant, a detta di Cortana, la più grande flotta che chiunque abbia mai visto. Ugualmente, Master Chief prosegue nella sua missione e aggredisce direttamente il Profeta del Rimorso combattendo lui e le sue esperte Guardie d'Onore. Lo Spartan riesce ad assassinare il Profeta ma appena uscito dal tempio si trova giusto sotto una grande astronave Covenant giunta in soccorso di Rimorso, che però appresa la morte del Profeta, decide di distruggere senza alcun ritegno l'intero Tempio nel tentativo di uccidere anche il "Demone". Master Chief tuttavia sopravvive miracolosamente al bombardamento cadendo nell'acqua privo di sensi. Mentre sprofonda nel lago si vede Chief venire avvolto da alcuni misteriosi tentacoli e portato in salvo. Master Chief e l'Arbiter si risvegliano entrambi fra i tentacoli della Mente Suprema, una creatura senziente gigantesca che controlla tutti i Flood; il mostro, che è composto dalle migliaia di corpi che ha assorbito ed ha l'aspetto simile a un'immensa pianta carnivora con numerosi tentacoli, rivela all'Arbiter che Halo non è quello che i Profeti volevano fargli credere e attivandolo sarebbero morti Umani, Covenant e, di conseguenza, i Flood che non potevano più nutrirsi e prosperare. Inoltre annuncia a Master Chief e all'Arbiter che ci sarebbe ancora tempo per impedire l'Attivazione di Delta Halo. Nel convincere l'Arbiter sulla vera natura degli Halo, la Mente Suprema usa a sostegno della sua tesi il cadavere semi-senziente del Profeta del Rimorso e della IA custode di Delta Halo, 2401 Penitent Tangent. Facendo parlare i due, la Mente Suprema spiega all'Arbiter che il '"Contenimento" descritto dalla IA dei Precursori e il "Grande Viaggio" sostenuto dal Profeta deceduto sono la stessa identica cosa, ovvero una distruzione su scala galattica per fermare i Flood. Persuaso anche da Master Chief, L'Arbiter si convince di questa scomoda verità che va contro tutto ciò in cui credeva quando era nei Covenant. Raggiunto un accordo tra le tre parti in causa, La Mente Suprema, utilizzando il sistema di teletrasporto dell'anello, invia i due eroi amici-nemici in due punti diversi in cerca dell'Indice, per impedire la attivazione di Delta Halo. Master Chief viene inviato con Cortana nel cuore della città di Alta Opera, proprio mentre il Profeta della Verità annunciava con orgoglio al suo popolo il ritrovamento dell'Icona Sacra. Master Chief insegue i Profeti per tutta la città, battendosi con i numerosissimi Covenant. Tuttavia la situazione interna dei Covenant gioca a favore dell'eroe umano. Infatti proprio in quelle ore, all'interno della società Covenant, si sta consumando una profondissima e viscerale rottura tra gli Elite da una parte e i Brute sostenuti dai Profeti dall'altra che sfocia in una aperta e sanguinosa guerra civile, il "Grande Scisma". La battaglia tra i Separatisti Elite, insieme a Grunt e Cacciatori e i Lealisti Brute insieme a Jackal e Droni e con il supporto di Verità e Pietà infuria per ogni settore e quartiere di Alta Opera. Approfittando della confusione, la Mente Suprema e i Flood prendono il controllo della "In Amber Clad" abbandonata nella Zona Quarantena e si infiltrano nella enorme città-astronave Covenant schiantandosi all'interno di essa emergendo da un salto iperspaziale. In questo modo, su Alta Opera oltre a una grave guerra civile avviene anche il dilagarsi dei parassiti Flood, in un caos totale sempre più ingestibile. In tutto questo disordine Master Chief continua il suo inseguimento, mentre Verità e Pietà fuggono dalla città insieme a Tartarus con Miranda e Johnson a seguito come prigionieri. Lo scopo dei due Profeti è di attivare Delta Halo e cominciare il Grande Viaggio. Master Chief in extremis raggiunge i due Profeti che stanno per salpare dalla città con alcuni Phantom. Tuttavia in quel momento alcuni parassiti Flood aggrediscono i due Profeti. Le guardie Brute riescono a uccidere le piccole e virulente creature ma una di esse raggiunge il Profeta della Pietà e lo aggredisce al collo. A quel punto si mostra tutta la sete di potere e il delirio del Profeta della Verità che vieta a Tartarus di salvare il suo compagno e preferisce lasciarlo morire. Così l'unico Profeta rimasto, Verità, si separa da Tartarus e parte per raggiungere il Dreadnaught, una grande astronave dei Precursori giacente al centro di Alta Opera, e da sempre considerata il simbolo sacro della città. Master Chief con Cortana raggiunge il cadavere agonizzante e morente del Profeta della Pietà. Sul punto di morte l'alieno svela ai due i piani del compare Verità, dicendogli che sarebbe andato sulla Terra per "finire quanto incominciato". (Alludendo alla precedente invasione di Rimorso) Il Profeta della Verità, infatti, vuole partire a bordo della antica Dreadnaught dei Precursori per raggiungere la Terra, per motivi non ben precisati e Cortana, infiltrata nel sistema di computer di Alta Opera, tenta di ritardare il più possibile la sequenza di lancio della nave. Il conflitto fra Elite e Brute si è spostato quasi del tutto su Halo o nello spazio adiacente all'anello e alla città, dove la flotta Separatista e quella Lealista combattono senza esclusione di colpi mentre nella città rimangono pochi drappelli di Covenant che tentano di difendersi dall'inarrestabile attacco dei Flood guidati dalla Mente Suprema. Master Chief aprendosi strada tra l'infestazione dilagante riesce a raggiungere uno dei canali energetici che collegavano la Dreadnaught alla città per infiltrarsi sulla nave di Verità appena prima che essa parta. Così Master Chief e Cortana decidono di separarsi. Il primo avrebbe seguito Verità sulla Terra, la seconda sarebbe rimasta su Alta Opera per attuare ogni possibile rimedio per impedire l'attivazione di Delta Halo. Infatti nel caso avesse avvertito che ciò stava per avvenire, la IA umana avrebbe fatto detonare in remoto i reattori della "In Amber Clad" schiantata all'interno della città. L'esplosione conseguente avrebbe così distrutto l'intera città e a sua volta anche Delta Halo, in modo simile a ciò che accadde con Alpha Halo. E riguardo a ciò proprio Cortana a Chief dice ironicamente:"Non molto originale ma almeno sappiamo che funzionerà". Halo 3 Sullo sfondo di una foresta africana durante la notte, Cortana pronuncia alcune frasi dette tempo prima dalla sua creatrice, la dottoressa Halsey, a John-117: infatti questo viene definito come "lo Spartan che preferivo" dall'IA, che possiede lo stesso acuto intelletto della Halsey, e viene citata la sua dote fondamentale che lo ha sempre accompagnato sin dalle sue prime battaglie: la fortuna. Nel cielo si possono distinguere anche due scie infuocate, che emettono una debole luce, ma ad un tratto una delle due si fa sempre più luminosa finché non si schianta tra la vegetazione: è il Master Chief.un gruppo di Marines capitanati dal sergente Johnson ritrova lo Spartan a terra, immobile e privo di sensi. Constatando ciò, i soldati credono che non ce l'abbia fatta, e dunque Johnson ordina loro di occuparsi del cadavere dopo aver tolto la scheda di alloggiamento dati dal casco dello Spartan. Improvvisamente, però, John si risveglia e si rialza, aiutato dal sergente. Tuttavia nota quella che sembra la presenza ostile di un Elite invisibile, e cerca di neutralizzarlo assalendolo con una pistola: Johnson però lo ferma in tempo, annunciandogli che l'Arbiter era ormai dalla loro parte. I due guerrieri quindi avrebbero dovuto collaborare per sconfiggere più efficacemente le forze Covenant. Quando Johnson chiede di Cortana, però, Chief comunica al sergente di averla lasciata indietro, cioè nei sistemi di Alta Opera. Master Chief, l'Arbiter e i Marines attraversano la giungla per raggiungere il punto d'estrazione. Ad un certo punto Johnson decide di dividere la sua squadra in due gruppi: uno lo avrebbe seguito, l'altro avrebbe aiutato lo Spartan e l'Elite. Tuttavia, arrivati nei pressi del punto di raccolta, i due Pelican che avrebbero dovuto imbarcare i Marines vengono distrutti da un attacco di Banshee, e Johnson e la sua squadra catturati dai Brute. Sta dunque a Chief e all'Arbiter il compito di liberare i soldati, tenuti prigionieri in una centrale idroelettrica situata su un fiume che scorre nella giungla. Dopo aver battuto le forze Covenant lì presenti (tra cui cecchini Jackal, Grunt suicidi e capitani Brute), i soldati vengono recuperati da un Pelican che li trasporterà in una vecchia base del XXI secolo denominata "Il nido del corvo". In questa missione Chief incomincerà a ricevere strani messaggi di Cortana sul visore del casco, messaggi molto spesso riconducibili a frasi della dottoressa Halsey e che testimoniano lo stato di pazzia in cui versa l'IA entrata in contatto con la Mente Suprema. Il gruppo giunge a una base UNSC sotto il controllo di Miranda Keyes. Miranda spiega al Chief che sono riusciti a fermare l'attivazione dell'anello che Tartarus aveva cercato di attivare, ma così facendo tutti gli anelli erano andati in fase di standby e che i Covenant hanno concentrato l'attacco in Africa, scavando dove un tempo sorgevano le rovine di New Mombasa per riportare alla luce una gigantesca struttura dei Precursori, forse addirittura l'Arca, una struttura in grado di attivare tutti gli Halo contemporaneamente.Proprio mentre discutono con Lord Hood un modo per attaccare la nave del Profeta Verità atterrata nel deserto, il Profeta stesso s'infiltra nella comunicazione mentre la base viene improvvisamente attaccata dai Covenant. Miranda ordina a Master Chief e all'Arbiter di portare in salvo i Marines della base. Nonostante gli sforzi, è impossibile respingere gli aggressori e a Master Chief viene ordinato di attivare una potente bomba al centro di comando della base e fuggire attraverso i sotterranei della struttura dai quali Chief uscirà pochi secondi prima che la struttura esploda. Master Chief e i Marines scappano con dei Warthogin una savana pullulante di Covenant e avanzano seguendo il tracciato dell'ormai devastata autostrada di Tsavo. Gli invasori hanno smesso di scavare e nel cratere da loro aperto si è posata la nave di Verità sopra cui si sta formando una violenta tempesta.Johnson e Miranda ordinano a Master Chief di raggiungere la città industriale di Voi, situata proprio sull'orlo del cratere, e di distruggere le difese antiaeree Covenant piazzate là, per permettere un contrattacco delle forze UNSC. Dopo aver distrutto diversi carri Wraith antiaerei e un gigantesco Scarab, Master Chief si riunisce all'Arbiter e insieme distruggono il cannone antiaereo che minacciava le navi UNSC. A quel punto le navi fanno fuoco sul vascello di Verità, ma proprio in quel momento la struttura sottostante si attiva, liberando un'immensa onda d'urto e aprendo nel cielo un gigantesco portale luminoso a forma di sfera, in cui s'infila la flotta Covenant e la nave dei precursori con all'interno Verità. Master Chief e Arbiter capiscono che la struttura non era l'Arca bensì un portale spaziale.Lo SPARTAN-117 però si trova improvvisamente per le mani un altro problema: attraverso un varco iperspaziale compare improvvisamente un misterioso incrociatore Covenant pesantemente danneggiato, che si schianta nel cuore di Voi. La nave, proveniente da Alta Opera, è scappata dalla quarantena eretta dagli Elite ed è la testa di ponte di una massiccia invasione Flood; i parassiti cominciano a sciamare nella città, infettando chiunque gli capiti e assumendo forme sempre nuove e sempre più mostruose. Rilevata la presenza di Cortana nel nucleo della nave, Master Chief e l'Arbiter si fanno strada fino ad essa cercando di combattere il parassita per quanto possibile; la flotta Elite, comandata da Rtas ‘Vadum, raggiunge la città e invia alcuni guerrieri Elite in supporto ai due eroi. Master Chief estrae Cortana dal computer della nave con l'aiuto di 343 Guilty Spark che, ormai senza la sua installazione da proteggere, ha deciso di aiutare l'Attivatore (cioè Master Chief) e si è unito alla flotta Elite e all'UNSC. Il gruppo viene recuperato e portato a bordo della nave di Rtas, mentre la flotta Elite brucia Voi e le zone circostanti annientando la diffusione dei Flood. Quando Spark decodifica ciò che Master Chief ha estratto dalla nave, si scopre che non è Cortana, ma un messaggio incompleto da lei indirizzato allo Spartan: secondo l'IA, solo attraversando il portale aperto dai Covenant Master Chief troverà il modo di annientare i Flood senza attivare gli altri Halo. Lord Hood teme che Cortana sia stata soggiogata dalla Mente Suprema, l'intelligenza collettiva Flood che Master Chief e l'Arbiter avevano incontrato su Delta Halo, ma lo Spartan decide di fidarsi, con l'appoggio degli Elite. Mentre a capo della resistenza terrestre rimane Lord Hood, una piccola flotta mista UNSC/Elite guidata da Rtas ‘Vadumee e Miranda Keyes attraversa il portale, e con loro vanno Master Chief, l'Arbiter e 343 Guilty Spark. La flotta viene trasportata dal portale nei pressi di un gigantesco mondo artificiale di struttura radiale, su cui sono già atterrati i Covenant; la flotta di Verità intercetta quella umana e inizia una violenta battaglia. Nonostante la flotta Brute sia 3 volte più numerosa, Master Chief, l'Arbiter e i marines riescono ad atterrare con un Pellican in una zona deserta e iniziano a combattere gli avamposti Covenant. Dopo aver superato un muro ed aver combattuto contro un altro Scarab, il gruppo, grazie a Spark, raggiunge una sala cartografica del mondo artificiale, simile nel funzionamento al Silent Cartographer del primo Halo. Là il guardiano accede alle informazioni e spiega che quella su cui si trovano è l'installazione 00, cioè l'Arca (situata fuori dalla Via Lattea in modo da essere al di fuori del raggio d'azione degli Halo), e che il Profeta della Verità si è insediato vicino al suo nucleo per attivarla. Le informazioni di Spark sono incomplete perciò non riesce a spiegare come mai le Sentinelle dell'Arca (non ostili verso i "recuperatori" cioè gli umani) sembrano impegnate quasi totalmente in qualche funzione sconosciuta. Ad ogni modo, Miranda ordina allo SPARTAN e all'Elite di attaccare il Profeta della Verità per evitare che attivi gli Halo. Verità si è insediato in una cittadella dei Precursori (la sala controllo dell'Arca) e ha attivato intorno ad essa una barriera energetica impenetrabile. Per abbassarne una piccola sezione bisogna accedere a 3 torri-generatori e disattivarle. La squadra di Master Chief supera la resistenza Covenant sulla spiaggia, penetra nei canyon boscosi dell'entroterra formicolanti di nemici e disattiva la prima torre. L'Arbiter e la sua squadra di Elite fanno lo stesso con la seconda, ma Johnson, che doveva disattivare la terza, viene catturato dai Brute. L'Arbiter e Master Chief si riuniscono e completano la missione di Johnson, disattivando parte della barriera.Master Chief e l'Arbiter si fanno strada fino alla cittadella, che sorge in una gola innevata, affrontando una pesantissima resistenza Covenant e combattendo addirittura contro due Scarab ma riuscendo infine a entrare. Master Chief e l'Arbiter vengono avvicinati dalla Mente Suprema (sotto forma di un gruppo di Flood): apparentemente i parassiti si alleano con gli eroi e li aiutano a farsi strada fino a Verità, in modo che fermino l'attivazione dell'Arca. Il Profeta viene raggiunto e infettato, ma continua a parlare del Grande Viaggio e dell'infedeltà degli Elite; l'Arbiter lo uccide, ottenendo la sua vendetta, mentre Master Chief blocca la sequenza d'attivazione prima che sia troppo tardi. A quel punto, scongiurato il pericolo Halo, la Mente Suprema lancia i suoi Flood contro di loro, e i due eroi sono costretti a fuggire dalla cittadella. Master Chief riceve un'allucinazione di Cortana che lo porta in una sala nascosta. Una volta entrato preme un tasto in una pulsantiera al centro della stanza: dal terreno intorno all'Arca sorge un colossale muro circolare; quando però si alza nell'aria, i nostri scoprono che non si tratta di un muro, ma di un altro Halo, costruito all'interno dell'Arca per rimpiazzare l'Installazione 04 distrutta mesi prima da Master Chief. Lo Spartan (con grande gioia di 343 Guilty Spark) decide di attivarlo fintanto che si trova fuori dalla galassia, in modo da sterminare definitivamente i Flood. Per farlo, però, gli serve l'Indice dell'Installazione 04, che si trova nelle mani di Cortana da quando l'aveva rubato a Spark durante la missione sul primo Halo. Master Chief s'infiltra nel relitto di Alta Opera ormai completamente infettata dal parassita: la Mente Suprema, cresciuta a dismisura, ha formato un tutt'uno con la città, che ora brulica di parassiti di qualsiasi forma. mentre lo Spartan avanza verso l'interno della nave, ascolta il dialogo tra Cortana e la Mente Suprema. Alla fine Chief riesce a recuperarla e a danneggiare i nuclei centrali di Alta Opera, che comincia a destabilizzarsi. Nonostante la mente Suprema cerchi di fermarli, i due, con l'aiuto dell'Arbiter giunto in seguito, fuggono su un Pelican abbandonato dirigendosi verso Halo, mentre la città esplode. Arbiter e Master Chief (sempre accompagnato e aiutato da Cortana) atterrano in un canyon innevato vicino alla Sala Controllo del nuovo Halo dove Johnson li raggiunge dopo aver ormeggiato nelle vicinanze la fregata Aurora Nascente, pronta per la fuga. Nonostante il suo corpo centrale sia stato distrutto, la Mente Suprema è sopravvissuta all'interno di ciascuno delle centinaia di Flood ancora vivi, e sta tentando di ricostruirsi proprio sul nuovo Halo e di fermare gli eroi. I due però, riescono a giungere lo stesso alla Sala Controllo. Là 343 Guilty Spark li informa che l'anello è ancora incompleto e attivarlo subito significherebbe distruggerlo insieme con l'Arca. Quando Johnson dice che non gli importa nulla, Spark lo ferisce mortalmente col suo laser per difendere la sua installazione a ogni costo, anche se gli umani discendono dai Precursori, i suoi antichi padroni. Master Chief allora afferra il Laser Spartan di Johnson e lo distrugge.per poi finalmente attivare l'anello. Halo comincia a destabilizzarsi: l'Arbiter e Master Chief fuggono sul Warthog di Johnson, mentre le Sentinelle e i Flood combattono intorno a loro. Dopo una lunga corsa su una parte di anello ancora in costruzione che esplode durante il loro passaggio, raggiungono la nave e Master Chief inserisce Cortana nel sistema.L'Arbiter si dirige verso la cabina di pilotaggio, mentre l'IA dirige la fregata verso il portale, che però collassa a causa dell'immensa esplosione di Halo e dell'Arca proprio mentre gli eroi lo stanno attraversando, tagliando la nave in due: solo la metà con l'Arbiter giungerà sulla Terra. All'insaputa di tutti, però, Master Chief è sopravvissuto, bloccato nello spazio all'esterno della galassia, dove una volta sorgeva l'Arca. Mentre Cortana invia sulla Terra un radiofaro, Master Chief si iberna in una cella criogenica all'interno della parte posteriore dell'Aurora, consapevole che potrebbero passare anni prima che lo ritrovino. La sua missione però è compiuta: i Flood sono stati annientati, gli Halo dei precursori sono stati disattivati, la guerra Covenant è finalmente terminata. Halo 4 Halo 4 è la continuazione della saga, e riprende con l'atterraggio di Master Chief su un Pianeta sconosciuto denominato inizialmente Sigma 7, e poi Requiem. È il 2557, sono passati quattro anni e sette mesi e dieci giorni da quando l'Aurora Nascente (nominata per tutto il gioco col nome originale "Forward Unto Dawn") è stata spezzata in due dal collasso del portale per l'Arca, lasciando Master Chief e Cortana alla deriva, avvicinandosi a quello che sembra un pianeta artificiale. Cortana risveglia Master Chief dal sonno criogenico, invitandolo ad indagare personalmente su cosa stia succedendo alla "Dawn", apparentemente sotto attacco; sorpresi, i due scoprono che i Covenant rimanenti hanno raggiunto l'astronave e la stanno attaccando, quando anni prima era stata stabilita una tregua con l'UNSC. Mentre i due si dirigono ad attivare manualmente le difese dell'astronave, Master Chief scopre l'esistenza del Pianeta, che Cortana rivela essere dei precursori; come se non bastasse, un misterioso raggio arancione parte dal pianeta stesso e scannerizza Master Chief. Misteriosamente, un portale si apre, diretto verso l'interno del pianeta; si tratta di un pozzo gravitazionale, che sta catturando tutti i presenti. L'Aurora Nascente, già danneggiata, viene ulteriormente messa a repentaglio, finendo per essere interamente fatta a pezzi dall'attrazione gravitazionale, e lo Spartan-117 finisce nello spazio aperto. Dopo un atterraggio duro, Master Chief si risveglia sulla superficie interna del pianeta, circondato dai detriti delle astronavi. Una discussione con Cortana lo porta a conoscenza del fatto che l'IA si sta deteriorando, avendo già superato il tempo di vita stimato (di sette anni, mentre, in realtà, lei ne ha 8) per un costrutto del suo genere; Master Chief però spera di poter sistemare Cortana raggiungendo la Dottoressa Halsey. Mentre i due viaggiano su Requiem, in mezzo a paesaggi naturali affascinanti, costellati di costruzioni dei precursori dallo scopo misterioso, raggiungono una mappa del pianeta, che mostra il simbolo dell'Attivatore, e che rivela l'esistenza di un ulteriore nucleo del pianeta, dal quale sembra provenire un segnale misterioso; dopo aver riattivato la mappa, disattivatasi per un motivo sconosciuto, Cortana scopre che il segnale in realtà proviene dall'esterno del pianeta, dall'astronave UNSC Infinity; il messaggio tuttavia è distorto, ma i due intendono ripulirlo, localizzando la sorgente del disturbo nel nucleo più interno del pianeta: "Requiem", così identificata quell'Installazione dei Precursori, ha una struttura a strati concentrici. Dopo aver raggiunto quella che sembra essere una struttura per accedere al nucleo, i due vengono raggiunti da degli esseri misteriosi, in grado di teletrasportarsi, e dalle intenzioni aggressive; Cortana apre un teletrasporto per il nucleo, riuscendo a salvare se e il suo Spartan. Il compito di Master Chief è quello di disattivare dei piloni che generano uno scudo intorno al ripetitore nel nucleo. Nel mentre, vi sono altri tentativi di comunicare con la Infinity, che nonostante gli avvisi di Cortana, decide di entrare nel pianeta attraverso il pozzo gravitazionale. Nel nucleo, nel frattempo, lo spartan si fa strada attraverso Covenant e ciò che Cortana ha identificato come "Prometeici", i primi li per uno scopo sconosciuto, i secondi apparentemente un'IA da difesa. Raggiunto il ponte d'accesso al ripetitore, che si rivela un satellite, Master Chief prosegue, fino a trovarsi di fronte a quello che sembra un ponte di comando dell'oggetto. Le colonnine presentano il simbolo dell'Attivatore, e ponendovi sopra le mani, Master Chief scopre che il satellite si comportava da ripetitore per le sue stesse trasmissioni. Il satellite si solleva, si muove e dalla sua parte inferiore esce una piattaforma molto insolita, sulla quale si trova un umanoide dalle dimensioni enormi, attorno al quale si assemblano pezzi di armatura. L'essere con un onda converte i Prometeici sotto il suo comando, e stordisce i Covenant; inoltre, afferra con una forza sovrannaturale Master Chief. L'essere, rivelatosi il Didatta, annuncia il ritorno dei Precursori, intenzionato a togliere all'umanità il diritto al Manto della galassia, grandissima responsabilità che secondo il Didatta solo la sua stirpe è in grado di farsi carico. Il Didatta destabilizza il nucleo interno del pianeta e scaraventa Chief tra le macerie; una fuga disperata a bordo di un Ghost permette allo Spartan di portarsi in salvo, raggiungendo di nuovo la superficie di Requiem tramite un teletrasporto. All'orizzonte appare la UNSC Infinity, che non è più controllabile e che poco dopo si schianta sul pianeta, presso una giungla. Oltre un dirupo compare il Cryptum del Didatta, che parte a tutta velocità verso l'Infinity, intenzionato a fare alcune scansioni misteriose ai database dell'astronave. Master Chief prosegue a piedi, giungendo nei pressi dell'astronave; nella giungla, i prometeici stanno facendo strage dei ricognitori UNSC; tra questi, vi è Thomas Lasky. Lo Spartan cerca di rintracciarlo, giungendo ad una struttura dei Precursori; li scopre che la Infinity è seriamente compromessa, e che l'astronave non può assolutamente inviare rinforzi, in quanto sta richiamando le forze a bordo. Master Chief viene anche a sapere degli SPARTAN-IV, in gran numero a bordo dell'astronave. Lo Spartan si farà strada per liberare una zona di atterraggio, per poi salire a bordo di uno Scorpion e proseguire verso la Infinity; intanto, i Prometeici hanno sottomesso i Covenant, e dirigono le loro squadre. Master Chief riceve, direttamente da Andrew Del Rio, il permesso di utilizzare un Mantis per farsi strada nella Infinity, fino a raggiungere gli Onager e poter far fuoco contro il Cryptum del Didatta, che sta continuando la sua scansione in ricerca di qualcosa ancora non ben chiaro. Master Chief attiva le piattaforme e la Infinity fa fuoco sul Cryptum, costringendolo alla fuga e rivelando la vulnerabilità del mezzo. Sul ponte della nave, viene rivelato che lo scopo della Infinity è di trovare tutte le installazioni Halo e di creare squadre per smantellarle; sull'Installazione 05 e sull'Installazione 03 vi sono già delle squadre operative; inoltre, su quest'ultima è stato trovato un manufatto dei Precursori, che conteneva le coordinate di Requiem; a quel punto, la Infinity si è diretta verso il pianeta, senza però avere idea di cosa sarebbe andata incontro. Master Chief ritiene che la cosa migliore da fare sia utilizzare la Infinity contro il Didatta, ma il capitano Del Rio è assolutamente contrario, in quanto la UNSC Infinity è ancora vulnerabile ed intende tornare al sicuro. La prossima missione infatti è di distruggere il pozzo gravitazionale di Requiem, eliminando lungo il percorso i cannoni pesanti disposti dai Covenant e dai Prometeici a difesa dello stesso. L'UNSC si presta ad una grande battaglia terrestre, impiegando un Mammoth presso un canyon desertico; questo tuttavia viene danneggiato da un Lich dei Covenant rimanenti; Master Chief riceve l'ordine di penetrare nella torre che funziona da stazione di comando automatizzata per i cannoni. All'interno, le sentinelle di Requiem, amichevoli nei confronti dello Spartan, aprono la strada a Master Chief verso il centro di controllo, dove Cortana ordina ai cannoni rimasti di autodistruggersi, subito prima di essere estratta dal sistema da un entità sconosciuta. A quel punto, le sentinelle conducono Master Chief presso un ascensore, dove lo Spartan ha un incontro più che unico: la Bibliotecaria, o meglio "quello che resta di lei", rivela molte verità; il suo compito, prima dell'estinzione dei Precursori a seguito dell'Effetto Halo, era quello di catalogare le specie viventi, tra cui in particolare l'Umanità, in quanto destinata ad essere l'erede del Manto, la filosofia di vita che assegnava ai propri sostenitori tutte le responsabilità riguardanti la vita nell'universo, a partite dalla salvaguardia della stessa. La Bibliotecaria spiega al soldato qual'è il motivo della sua convocazione, e della sua unicità: l'umanità ai tempi dei Precursori, aveva ingaggiato una battaglia con questi ultimi, nella quale il Didatta aveva subito un duro colpo; quando la situazione si capovolse, i Precursori scoprirono che gli umani erano in fuga dai Flood. A quel punto che il Didatta decise di ricorrere ad una soluzione che avrebbe posto fine a due problemi contemporaneamente: il Compositore, arma in grado di digitalizzare la vita stessa, permetteva di rendere immuni gli esseri viventi ai Flood, in grado di infettare solo tessuto biologico. Tuttavia, questo sistema si rivelò fallimentare, perché non fu possibile invertire il processo di composizione, che distruggeva le personalità e trasformava gli esseri umani in abomini della natura: i Prometeici sono esseri umani sottoposti al Compositore, il cui processo di riconversione era fallito; il Didatta non solo avrebbe sconfitto con esso i Flood, ma anche l'Umanità, rendendola sua servitrice; tuttavia questo era inaccettabile, in quanto contrario al Manto della galassia. La bibliotecaria rivela che il Compositore è stato trovato dagli umani nei pressi del terzo anello Halo, e che il Didatta ne ha appreso la posizione grazie alla Infinity. È a quel punto che la Bibliotecaria rivela a Master Chief che, con la sua "Ancella" Cortana, rappresenta il "culmine di generazioni di pianificazione": il culmine della tecnologia grazie ai suoi potenziamenti e alla sua armatura, ma anche il culmine dell'evoluzione, godendo dei geni che rendono immune al compositore. In quel momento, ben cosciente della pericolosità del Didatta, Master Chief non esita a far "sbloccare" questa immunità da parte della Bibliotecaria. Lo Spartan, ricongiuntosi con Cortana, prosegue quindi verso la battaglia terrestre, che ormai vede l'UNSC vincente contro i Covenant; Master Chief segnala la posizione del pozzo gravitazionale, distrutto dai cannoni della Infinity. L'astronave può uscire dal pianeta. Sul ponte dell'astronave, lo Spartan racconta del suo incontro nella struttura dei precursori, a cui tuttavia il comandante Del Rio non intende dare ascolto. Cortana a quel punto ha una raptus di follia, dovuto al suo deterioramento; in quel momento il comandante ordina la distruzione dell'IA, ma Master Chief la recupera prima che Lasky lo faccia su ordine del comandante. Mentre la Infinity si appresta ad abbandonare il pianeta, Lasky raggiunge Master Chief; sebbene i suoi ordini siano ben diversi, il capitano consegna a Master Chief un Pelican, con il quale può procedere nella sua battaglia contro il Didatta. Master Chief decolla col Pelican, e inizia una campagna di disattivazione dei sistemi di sicurezza del Cryptum del Didatta, operando su delle torri che fanno da trasmissione dati. Cortana, sempre più danneggiata, risponde sempre più lentamente e in maniera scorretta a Master Chief, oltre a non recepire i messaggi che il Didatta invia periodicamente per disincentivare lo Spartan dal proseguire nella sua battaglia. Dopo aver disattivato diverse torri, Cortana decide di fare un attacco al Didatta, utilizzando le torri stesse che lo proteggevano, ma a causa dei problemi che la affliggono, fallisce; il Didatta a quel punto fugge, ed entra in una fessura su Requiem, dalla quale spunta un mastodontico mezzo da battaglia dei precursori; Master Chief sale a bordo di un Lich dei Covenant per seguire il Didatta, diretto all'Installazione 03. Giunti presso l'anello, Master Chief avvisa gli operatori della stazione di erigere un perimetro difensivo, in maniera da impedire al didatta di recuperare il Compositore; con l'aiuto dello Spartan, l'UNSC riesce a respingere temporaneamente i Covenant, seppur con grandi perdite; Master Chief spiega alla comandante della stazione che non c'è tempo per salvare i dati riguardanti anni di lavoro sull'Installazione, perché è prioritario custodire il Compositore. Dopo una battaglia in cui lo Spartan esce vincitore, il Didatta sfodera un asso nella manica: con l'aiuto della tecnologia a bordo della sua nave, riesce ad impadronirsi del Compositore, attraverso il quale fa fuoco sulla stazione. Tutti i presenti vengono composti e trasformati in informazioni digitali; Master Chief crolla al suolo, stremato. Più tardi, Master Chief si risveglia; grazie all'operato della Bibliotecaria, è rimasto immune al Compositore. Non ancora convinto di aver perso, prende con sé Cortana, le cui crisi ormai sono all'apice, e con un caccia Broadsword, assieme ad una testata nucleare, si avvicina alla nave del Didatta, diretta verso la Terra. A bordo della nave del didatta, Master Chief percorre dei corridoi col Broadsword, pieni di contromisure antiaeree; giunto presso una zona aperta, vi sono dei cannoni particellari che impediscono alle navi UNSC di fare fuoco sulla nave del Didatta; Master Chief li distrugge, e messosi in contatto con la Infinity, riesce a farsi aprire una breccia grazie ai CAM; lo Spartan procede all'interno, ma il Broadsword viene distrutto in una strettoia; dovrà procedere a piedi. Cortana intanto cerca di rallentare il processo di attivazione del Compositore; nonostante gli sforzi, non riuscirà ad impedire la sua attivazione, ma riuscirà comunque a restringerne pesantemente gli effetti devastanti; l'IA comincia ad "abbandonare" alcune parti di se nel sistema, in maniera tale da funzionare con maggiore efficienza, rallentando al contempo i sistemi dell'astronave. Master Chief procede a disattivare i sistemi che proteggono il compositore da minacce esterne; dopo aver attivato l'ultimo dei terminali, improvvisamente il dispositivo viene distrutto da un ondata di energia, e di fronte agli occhi esterrefatti di John-117, la materia scompare; lo Spartan tuttavia ha ancora un compito da svolgere, e si dirige verso il Compositore. Subito prima di compiere il suo dovere, lo Spartan viene attaccato a sorpresa dal Didatta, pronto a scaraventarlo nel vuoto, dove finirebbe carbonizzato dall'energia libera che giace sul fondo dell'enorme stanza; ma è a quel punto che le routine di Cortana, costituite da ologrammi di luce solida, attaccano di sorpresa il Didatta, dando un ultima chance allo Spartan; rimasto appeso per un soffio al ponte olografico, Master Chief afferra una granata prometeica, e con essa uccide il Didatta; infine, Chief attiva manualmente la carica nucleare. Qualcosa di apparentemente inspiegabile accade subito dopo: Master Chief si trova in una strana stanza luminosa, e di fronte a se c'è Cortana. Lo Spartan comincia un discorso con l'IA, che spiega che lo spartan è riuscito a salvare la Terra, e che ora si trova al sicuro; tuttavia Cortana gli riferisce che rimarrà distrutta nell'esplosione, essendo andato distrutto il suo chip poco prima. Master Chief rimane in orbita terrestre, vivo, fra le macerie dell'astronave; un Pelican lo salverà dallo spazio, portandolo a bordo della Infinity. Sul ponte della nave, viene raggiunto da Lasky. La delusione di John è evidente, ma lo Spartan nasconde i propri sentimenti, dicendo che un soldato deve accettare ogni conseguenza di quello che la guerra può portare; Lasky tuttavia dice che per quanto un soldato possa essere legato ai suoi doveri, non è una macchina; questo ricorda a Chief la domanda posta da Cortana allo Spartan su Requiem: chi era la macchina tra loro due, e chi il vero umano? Mentre Master Chief raggiunge il settore dell'UNSC Infinity dove sono confinati gli SPARTAN-IV , pronto a farsi disassemblare l'armatura, la voce del Didatta risuona, promettendo di continuare a perseguire la superiorità dei Precursori in futuro, e di portare l'Umanità, la più grande minaccia per la vita nella galassia, verso l'estinzione. Personalità Frank O'Connor ha descritto il Master Chief come: "so quiet and so invisible, literally, that the player gets to pretend they're the Chief. The player gets to inhabit those shoes and apply their own personality." "così tranquillo e invisibile, letteralmente, che il giocatore arriva a fingere di essere il capo. Il giocatore veste quei panni e vi applica la propria personalità" La personalità del Master Chief non viene rivelata quasi per niente nei videogiochi ma solo nei libri. Secondo alcuni fan in alcuni libri ha una personalità totalmente differente da quella che ha magari in quelli precedenti (es. Halo: Fall of Reach - Halo: Flood). Ciò che viene scoperto nei videogiochi è un senso umoristico nascosto, che esce fuori solamente quando il Chief parla con Cortana. Per di più si scopre che, oltre ad esserci un'alta percentuale di compatibilità tra i due, John tiene molto all'IA, nella quale pone assoluta fiducia. Un esempio è il momento in cui deve scegliere se attraversare il portale sulla città di Voi mettendo a rischio ciò che rimaneva del portale, sebbene a dirglielo fosse un messaggio di una Cortana indebolita dal Parassita o se rimanere a difendere la Terra, ultimo baluardo umano. Età Approssimativamente egli aveva 41 anni durante la Battaglia dell'installazione 04, e 45 anni nel 2556, ma poiché viaggiò nell'iperspazio durante i suoi 27 anni di carriera militare e venne addormentato tramite Crio-conservazione, il suo corpo invecchiò molto più lentamente. Considerando poi che i suoi organi potrebbero essere stati sostituiti più e più volte (poiché danneggiati durante le numerose battaglie che affrontò), l'età reale del Master Chief è molto probabilmente inferiore alla sua età solare. Armature Master Chief è l'unico SPARTAN che ebbe la fortuna di utilizzare tutte le varianti base dell'armatura MJOLNIR dal modello Mark IV al Mark VI. Nel videogioco fa prima la sua apparizione in Halo: Combattimento Evoluto con l'armatura MJOLNIR Mark V. All'inizio di Halo 2, il Capo, la cambia con l'armatura Mark VI a causa dei gravi danni subiti dalla precedente. John-117 espresse il desiderio di provare una corazza sei volte superiore quando 343 Guilty Spark gli rivelò che la MJOLNIR Mark V raggiungeva solo un livello 2 rispetto alle Combact Skin, dei precursori, e che non era adatta al combattimento contro i Flood, ma purtroppo non ne ebbe mai l'occasione. Varie *John-117 è doppiato da Steve Downes nella trilogia di Halo, In Halo Legends: The Package e Odd One Out, John è doppiato da David Wald. *Il gruppo sanguigno di Master Chief è 0+ come quello di Kurt-051 *Master Chief è nato il 25/11/2511 *Il vero grado di Master Chief è Master Chief Petty Officer fino alla fine dei Halo 3, dopo il quale verrà promosso a Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Navy. *Master Chief, come sottolineato dalla Dott. Halsey non era né il più veloce né il più forte degli SPARTAN, ma era in realtà il più coraggioso. *La dottoressa Halsey dice a Cortana, in uno dei trailer di Halo: Reach, che probabilmente Noble Six, l'ultima aggiunta alla squadra, è l'individuo più adatto per la missione che dovrà essere portata a termine di li a breve, e che solo un altro Spartan fino ad allora ha avuto quel voto (Hyper Letal Vector). Questo è un possibile riferimento a Master Chief, in quanto uno dei migliori spartan ed anche probabilmente il più fortunato degli SPARTAN-II. *Master chief è uno dei due esseri umani conosciuti per essere sopravvissuti e rimasti quasi totalmente indenni all'attacco di una forma infettiva Flood (l'altro è Johnson). *Detiene il record per velocità massima in corsa per uno Spartan; nonostante questo, lui stesso ritiene Kelly-087 la miglior Spartan-II in quanto a velocità, agilità e capacità di movimento. *Anche se non è mai stato visto il suo volto, in un fumetto di Halo è possibile vedere come era da bambino, aspetto tuttavia non corrispondente a quello descritto nei libri. Inoltre, in questi ultimi, ci sono descrizioni dettagliate del suo aspetto, soprattutto in Halo: La caduta di Reach. *Master Chief sarà il protagonista della seconda Trilogia, la Trilogia dei Precursori, dove si ritroverà solo su un pianeta (o un'astronave) molto probabilmente ricco di entità ostili. *Anche se avesse potuto utilizzare una Combact Skin, Master Chief probabilmente non avrebbe retto la potenza e la reattività dell' armatura Aliena. *In Demolition Man, Silvester Stallone si chiama John Spartan, possibile tributo della serie di al Halo. *Master Chief appare anche come Easter Egg in Fable II. *Sempre in Fable II l'armatura di Master Chief è utilizzabile nei contenuti scaricabili. *In Dead of Alive 4 Master Chief era previsto come personaggio giocabile,ma fu respinto per violazione di copyright della Bungie Studios e fu creata Nicole-458. Apparizioni Giochi * Halo: Combat Evolved - Anniversary * Halo 2 * Halo 3 * Halo Wars * Halo: Reach * Halo 4 Libri * Halo: La caduta di Reach * Halo: Flood * Halo: First Strike * Halo: I fantasmi di Onyx * Halo: Evolution Halo Legends *Origins *The Package *Homecoming *Odd One Out Film e Live Action *Halo: Landfall *Gravesite *Diorama *Enemy Weapon *Museum *Hunted *Believe: Il Monumento a John-117 *Halo 4: Forward Unto Down Galleria Master Chief art.jpg Masterchief.jpg John MarkIV.jpg|John con indosso la MJORLNIR Mark IV Master chief.jpg|Master Chief nella sala di controllo dell'Installazione 04 451138.jpg|Wallpaper 291px-Master Chief-H3.png Halo cea La Pillar of Autumn 3.jpg Halo cea La Pillar of Autumn 2.jpg Master Chief fan art.jpg|Wallpaper Master_Chief__Energy_Swords_by_rhinomonkey289-957323.jpeg|Master Chief sulla Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza Master_Chief_Render_by_X_Raited.jpg|Chief con Lama Energetica master-chief-wallpaper.jpg|Master Chief Wallpaper Halo-Legends-1947.jpg|Chief combatte con la Squadra Blu in Halo Legends Halo 3 Master Chief.jpg 640px-117_BIONano_Card.jpg 316px-Boot Camp Issue 3.jpg Halo-4-Master-Chief-Changed.jpg Halo-4-Confirmed-For-Xbox-360.jpg master-chief-halo-4.jpg MasterChief.png|Master Chief nel trailer dellE3 di Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Master Chief in Halo CEA.jpg|Concept-art di Master Chief presso la Sala Cartografica dell'Installazione 04 MC H4.png|Master Chief nei primi Concept-art di Halo 4 MC Occhi.PNG|Gli occhi di Master Chief nel finale leggendario di Halo 4 en:John-117 de:John-117 es:John-117 ja:John-117 Categoria:Squadra Blu Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Spartan II Conosciuti Categoria:Master Chief Categoria:Halo: Combat Evolved Categoria:Halo 2 Categoria:Halo 3 Categoria:Halo Legends Categoria:Halo Evolutions Categoria:Halo 4 Categoria:Personaggi Umani Categoria:Manutenzione in corso Categoria:Halo: Anniversary Categoria:Caposquadra spartan